RoCkIn' It
by FalonSakura
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been together for five years, when Kagome is faced with the truth. She's a rockstar and loved by millions. Will she find love in the arms of a business man that happens to be related to Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

RoCkIn' It

Chapter One

Kagome and Inuyasha

Inuyasha and I have been together for five years, and in those five years he has let me down too many times. He has cheated on me, publicly at that, but I loved him enough to let it go and move on once he promised to never do it again.

You must understand one thing about me though. I'm a rockstar and people adore me. I can not be letting fans down by dating a womanizer like Inuyasha. However, I kept the hope in my heart that he could change.

But that was before the night of my performance and Inuyasha promised to drive me to it. It was something special after all. The performance was actually for a party that I was hired to play at. Actually it was for Sesshomaru Tashio to be exact. Inuyasha's older half brother.

I had several songs picked out to play and got all dolled up for the thing. I knew that my typical fans wouldn't be there, but I loved just being one with the music and feeling it vibrate through my very soul.

Sesshomaru had actually warned me about Inuyasha. You see Sesshomaru and I used to be friends once upon a time. But, he became the heir to his fathers company and I became famous. We choose different lives and yet kept running into each other.

Back on the Inuyasha is an asshole issue. So get this… I've been standing here in the damn rain for an hour waiting for him to arrive. Yes, a damn fucking HOUR! You may think that is stupid, but I find that the rain can cool you off and boy do I need to cool off or I might actually do some damage.

I sighed and let a tear escape my eye. I did not want to cry like all the other times, but I knew this was the last time for me. I had finally given up on this poor excuse of a man. Pulling out my phone I waited for the number I dialed to pick up.

"Hello this is Miroku, assistant to the rockstar diva Kagome, how may I help you?" an amused voice asked.

"Miro, I'm outside my apartment, pick me up in five minutes and get me to the club that I was suppose to be at thirty minutes ago and do it now." I said in an overly sweet voice.

"Of course, I'll be right there Kags." I had to smile as the phone was hung up and I heard nothing at all but silence. I placed it back in my handbag and waited.

Didn't have to wait long a black car pulled up in three minutes and Miroku began to open his door.

"No, just get ready I need to make it there in time." I said as I jumped into his car.

He pushed it to the metal, literally and I arrived and Kitsune Fire. The club I was supposed to be already performing at. Oh a certain hanyou was going to pay and pay big time.

I rushed through the back door and into the dressing room that had people rushing in and out of it. Everyone seemed to be in a panic and I understood that. Sesshomaru wasn't a demon you wanted to keep waiting.

A red headed kitsune rushed up to me with fear in his eyes. "Oh my god I'm so glad you are okay. You're soaked though. Let's hurry up and get your dried off and in your outfit." He rushed me off to my assistance team.

After ten minutes of having my hair dried and make up applied, I was ready to squeeze into my dress for the night. It was a silver tube dress and black stilettos. It was glittery to hit the lights just right and I rocked it with some black long necklaces and a choker. You wouldn't believe how good I looked.

My long black hair was layered and flowed down my back. They hadn't curled it because we didn't have the time to do so.

I finally was done after all the primping and happened to be standing in front of the dark window that looked out at the club. What I saw made me grit my teeth and clench my hands into fists.

There Inuyasha was, with my fucking sister no less. The dirty little STD infected whore was all over him. He had his hand on her thigh and kissing her roughly by the look of it. It made me feel anger like I never felt before.

I looked around a little more to get a feel for my audience and my eyes landed on Sesshomaru. I had to laugh at the glare he was shooting at Inuyasha. It seemed that I wasn't the only one feeling anger at the moment.

I sighed and knew that I had known this was true. With all the calls from an unlisted number. The late nights at the office he claimed. The missed dinner dates, the missed everything.

Funny how no tears came to me and the anger washed away in acceptance. Closing my eyes I knew exactly what song I was going to sing first tonight. A small smile graced my lips as I heard myself being called onto stage. I saw Inuyasha jerk away from Kikyou and stare with fear in his eyes at the stage.

Bad puppy you've been caught. How the mighty have forgotten… and this time it will cost you everything.

"You've been waiting and I apologies once again for that, but here is our beloved Kagome!" my favorite kitsune announced as I stepped on the stage.

I stared at one person and one person alone, but I had a small smile on my lips. I walked over to the band and made sure they had the music I needed for the song I decided to do.

I went to the mic and finally acknowledged everyone else there. I smiled at them.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. It seems (I looked right at Inuyasha) that you can't always rely on others to get you where you need to be. (I looked over to where Sesshomaru sat with a grin on his face; he knew that I had something planned) Sesshomaru I'm sorry hun, but I need to play something before I get to your type of music, is that okay with you babe?" I asked.

Everyone had little smiles on their faces at the names I called Sesshomaru by. They looked over to where he was sitting, reclined back as he nodded his head.

"Thanks my friend. (I looked back to where Inuyasha was. He seemed to just realize where his hand was on Kikyou because he quickly dropped it and stared in horror at me, I just smiled at him). This one… is for Inuyasha and my not so beloved sister Kikyou; I hope you will be happy together." I said as the music began to play.

_I saw a shadow, and I knew that it wasn't mine  
You and her, I know that you were intertwined  
Even though, her clothes were on and everything  
Your eyes were somewhere else and you were both to blame_

Don't say a word  
I'm sure that it won't be enough  
To erase what I know just happens now what dreams are made of  
This is my house and I won't allow the disrespect  
Baby, don't look at me like that  
I don't belong to you, run away

Cause baby now that your caught what am I supposed to say  
when your so wrong in what you did but I still feel this way  
I can't believe it, or forget it, what I saw today  
And if you're wondering if I'm staying, answer is no way  
No Way (I can't believe it)  
No Way (I can't believe it babe)  
No Way

Thought that I saw, something I know did not belong to me  
But then I thought that there's no way you would do that to me  
And then last week, when you went outside to use your phone  
I felt a chill but told myself that it was from the cold  
And I just woke up, but I wish that it was a nightmare  
Cause when I have those, it isn't real like this one is  
This is my heart, and I won't allow the disrespect  
Baby, don't look at me like that  
I don't belong to you run away

Cause baby now that your caught what am I supposed to say  
when it's so wrong that what you did but I still feel this way  
I can't believe it, or forget it, what I saw today  
And if you're wondering if I'm staying, answer is no way  
No Way (I can't believe it)  
No Way (I can't believe it babe)  
No Way

Get your things and go  
You can take the dinner leftover from last night  
I made you your favorite,  
Goodbye

Cause baby now that your caught what am I supposed to say  
when it's so wrong that what you did but I still feel this way  
I can't believe it, or forget it, what I saw today  
And if you're wondering if I'm staying, answer is no way  
No Way (I can't believe it)  
No Way (I can't believe it babe)  
No Way

Heeeey  
Oooooh  
No Way  
No Way

I stopped and looked at Inuyasha. I mouthed the words goodbye and then turned to Sesshomaru.

"Well darling I hope you're having a great birthday tonight. I'll play something more upbeat and get this party started." I said into the mic.

I noticed as a very upset Inuyasha grabbed an outraged Kikyou and basically ran for the door among angry stares.

I smiled to myself and kept the tears at bay. It was hard to act like five years didn't happen, but they really did. I couldn't hide that fact from myself. I had given him everything and he threw it away for that bitch.

Being a rockstar I knew how to suck it up and act like it was all good.

So keeping a smile on my face I nodded my head to the band and started moving my hips in time to the beat they gave me.

_RedOne, Konvict_

_GaGa, oh-oh, eh_

_I've had a little bit too much, much_

_All of the people start to rush, start to rush by_

_How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man_

_Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone_

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool, What's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh_

_How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright_

_Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say_

_And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh_

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog_

_Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw_

_And I ain't gon' give it up, steady trying' to pick it up like a car_

_I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah_

_Shawty I can see that you got so much energy_

_The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round_

_And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me_

_In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down_

_And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

_Woo! Let's go!_

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_

_Got my blueprint, it's symphonic_

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_

_Gog my blueprint electronic_

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_

_Got my blueprint, it's symphonic_

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_

_Got my blueprint electronic_

_Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle_

_I got it, just stay close enough to get it_

_Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it_

_Spend the lasto_

_(I got it)_

_In your pocko_

_(I got it)_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

After that everything was kind of blurry. I knew that I played three more songs and danced with the birthday boy. I had a couple of drinks and let myself give away to the music and to the hands that found their way onto my hips. I lost myself into the lips that kissed against my own.

*All songs in this chapter are owned and sang by Lady Gaga and her record label. I do not make money off of these. Thank you very much.

Authors Note:

I hope you guys liked this. If you really did let me know it by leaving a review. I don't know where this is going, but it's going lol. Take care until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

RoCkIn' It

Chapter Two

What Have I Done Now

***Lemons Galore, you have been warned!***

I woke up with a headache the size of Texas. What the hell did I do last night? As I cuddled up into the warm pillow under my head I thought back on last night.

FlAsHbAcK-the club

I moaned into the mouth that held my own as I felt gentle hands run up and down my sides. I felt those very same hands pull my hips back into the best hard on I have ever felt through slacks.

I rubbed my ass into him like a little wanton, just going with the feelings that surrounded me. I heard him growl and giggled like a little school girl doing something naughty.

"Kagome…" was growled into my ear and I had to bite my lips to hold back the moan that wanted to rumble out of my mouth.

My name coming out of his mouth was like silk on a freshly showered naked body. Purely sexual and it made my heart pound as I felt my ear being nibbled on.

EnD oF fLaShBaCk

I moaned as I felt someone licking my neck. I was still half asleep and still lost into my memory.

"Kagome?" that same voice asked gently.

I flew my head back as suddenly my nipple was sucked into a vortex.

"Oh my…" I rubbed my legs together feeling the wetness coat my inner thighs. I breathed hard trying to catch my breath and slow the feelings swirling inside of myself.

I felt shifting and before I knew what was even happening I had a very big male between my legs and for some reason I wrapped my legs around his waist as he plunged deep inside of me.

"Awww mmmm, so big…" I moaned out as I shut my eyes not even aware of who was now thrusting inside of me.

"Damnation Kagome, even after a night like that, you're so damn tight." The male growled out.

For some unknown reason, that voice just turned me on even further. Nobody should have a voice like this guy. It was dangerous to all women everywhere.

"Please…" I managed to get out between my moans and screams of pleasure. It was very hard to think clearly with this guy going in and out of me every second.

"Mmmm, please what?" There was a slight bit of humor in his voice and in the very back of my head I felt a tingle of recognition.

With my eyes tightly closed I managed a growl more than a word, "Harder!"

Before I could even catch my breath he had my legs over his shoulders and was pounding into me. Never before had I felt this, this way.

"Ahhh… Oh god… yessss." I could feel the tightening become stronger and stronger. I knew I was about to have a mind blowing orgasm and for the life of me I wanted even more.

"Yess… You like that don't you Kagome?" the voice asked me as he hit that spot inside of a woman that makes sex oh so much better.

"Uh…oh fuck…huh." I moaned and I knew I was about to fall off of that cliff. I opened my eyes and met golden ones looking back at me.

"Sessh…sho…oh my god Sesshomaru!" I screamed out his name as I came crashing over the cliff. My whole body shook as it clinched down tight on him.

"Fuck!" he roared as he filled me up with his cum.

The memories of last night and all of the things we did crashed into me as I orgasmed one more time from the power of his orgasm.

He stayed inside of me, but placed my legs down around his waist. He laid between my legs with his head resting against my breasts as he seemed to listen to my heart.

For once in my life I seriously had no clue what to say. I mean seriously! It was Sesshomaru that I spent all night with and slept with like no tomorrow. There was no protection, there was no nothing.

Just Sesshomaru and I.

Sesshomaru looked up at me and I saw a truth there that I never thought I would ever see on Sesshomaru. His eyes were golden honey and in them I found a love so deep that it had been buried to protect.

His lips met mine in a soft, gentle kiss. Then I was looking down where our bodies met. He slowly began to pull out of me.

"Mmmm" I moaned as a shock rushed through me.

His teeth were clinched tight as he finally pulled all the way out. I've got to say this though, man this wasn't a little boy, this was a big man and I mean BIG.

"How did that fit?" I asked completely mesmerized by his ten inches. Part of me felt my body clinch in want. But the other part was afraid that it would tear me up. This obviously wouldn't happen since it had already been there.

I heard laughing as Sesshomaru moved to lay back beside me. He brought my hand up to his mouth to kiss it.

"No idea, because hunny you are small and so damn tight." He said in amusement.

I blushed most likely ten shades of red at that. It was something I didn't want to think about at the moment.

Instead I found myself cold without his body to warm me up so I cuddled into him. He wrapped me up in his arms and we found our legs intertwined and rubbing against each other.

We found our lips meeting and our tongues doing battle. Our hands were wandering around each others body until we were gasping and wanting even more.

Sesshomaru pulled me on top of his body and I felt as his dick entered me once more. This time it seemed even deeper than before and I moaned and arched my back.

That's when my phone started ringing from somewhere on the floor. I recognized who the caller was by the song playing, it was Miroku.

I quickly glanced at the clock on the nightstand and gasped.

It hadn't helped that Sesshomaru picked that time to lift my hips and pull me back down.

"Sesshomaru" I moaned as my body started riding him automatically. It couldn't help itself.

The phone kept ringing and ringing.

And I kept riding and riding until it was out of control. Suddenly my body clamped down on Sesshomaru and I screamed as he began to fill me up again.

I knew that cum was dripping out of me, but still I moved off of Sesshomaru and before I could catch my breath I picked up the phone that happened to be next to the bed and answered.

"Miroku?" I asked.

"Thank god Kagome… Where the hell have you been?!" he yelled into my ear.

I moved the phone away from my poor innocent ear and could hear him ranting about how I had to be somewhere and that he couldn't find me. How I was a rockstar and should keep my manager informed. Yada yada yada.

Suddenly I felt something roughly run along my pussy lips. I bit my lip to keep from moaning out. I looked down and surly enough Sesshomaru had his head underneath me (she was sitting on her knees so it can be done) I moved forward to get a better look at him and he darted his tongue deep inside of me.

"Oh…" I moaned. I closed my eyes and tried to keep myself in check. I was on the phone for crying out loud.

"What the hell you saying oh for?" Miroku suddenly asked.

I placed the phone back to my ear and had to think fast. Just as I was about to say something Sesshomaru started licking my clit and fingering my pussy.

"OH! Oh my god!" I yelled as he had three fingers pumping in and out of me and my clit throbbing.

"What the hell Kagome?" Miroku asked now seemingly worried.

"I'm so FUCK… fucking sorry, I didn't realize what time it was and I slept in." I couldn't even really breathe I could feel myself coiling up inside and knew that I was going to cum in Sesshomaru's waiting mouth… that fucking demon.

"It's okay Kagome…" Miroku began.

"OH YES!" I screamed as Sesshomaru pushed me over the edge. "Oh yesssss, I'll be right there as soon as possible." I said trying to save the conversation with Miroku while being cleaned up by a seemly hungry Sesshomaru.

"Ohhh kay Kagome. Be here in thirty minutes damn it." Miroku hung up the phone and I glared at Sesshomaru as he moved and held me from behind.

"That was…" I couldn't even come up with the right words.

"Delicious?" he supplied.

"You're mean, you know that?" I leaned into him and our lips met.

I couldn't stay mad at him for long. But, this was truly a surprise. Finding myself with Sesshomaru. Who would have ever thought about this one happening???

I got up and grabbed the sheet to cover myself with. I looked at Sesshomaru and he looked at me.

"I…" I looked at the ground. Now after all of that I didn't know what to say. My face turned red.

Sesshomaru came over and held me. "I'm sorry Kagome. I know this really was too soon for you, but maybe you needed it." He said to me gently.

"Did you need it?" I asked in a whisper.

"No." he said bluntly. I looked up at him with wide eyes. He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. "I wanted it, well not it, I wanted you." He said gently as he kissed my lips and I moaned at the feel of his hands grabbing my ass.

I pulled away from him and he frowned at me. I smiled. "I need to be somewhere right now, so I'm going to go take a nice hot relaxing shower, and you can't join in." at the last part his frown turned into this lost puppy look. Way too cute on Sesshomaru. I laughed as I closed the door to the bathroom.

Authors Note: Thank you guys for reading this. I hope you didn't mind all the sex scenes in it. Or how fast it may be going, it's going to slow down. Any ways I hope you all review. I like hearing feedback on my works.


	3. Chapter 3

Rockin' It

Chapter Three

"So Kagome, what was last night all about?" the interviewer asked as a short video of last night's performance at Sesshomaru's party played behind her.

It showed the song I played for Inuyasha and his walk out.

Everyone had known I was dating Inuyasha, so everyone this morning was curious about what went down.

"I refuse to be treated without respect. If you don't want to be with someone, don't screw some slut behind their back, instead be a man and tell them. Inuyasha decided to bitch up and I don't roll that way." I replied without an ounce of remorse in my voice.

"Wow, well I can respect that. How do you roll?" she asked me with a wicked look in her eyes.

"I roll with men, not little boys." I replied with just a tad bit of feistiness in my voice.

The live crowed laughed and the women clapped.

"So all men are dogs in your eyes?" the woman asked.

I laughed. "Hun if you haven't realized yet, some really are dogs. However, no. I'm not saying that the whole problems in relationships are men, which would be too sexist for me. There are women out there that give real women bad names." The men clapped and whistled at me. I laughed and waved at them.

"Alright, well once again audience this was Kagome the rockstar that is taking us by storm, on her official break-up with the traitorous Inuyasha." And with that the interview I was late for was over with.

I walked over to Miroku and he gave me a thumbs up. I knew I did well. I answered honestly and without anger in my voice. But, hey that might have had something to do with Sesshomaru. He was one smart cookie that's for sure. He had figured out where I was supposed to be today and had sent flowers for me.

I found it kind of interesting that he was being this nice. Yes, he was Inuyasha's brother, yes they hated each other mostly tolerated each other for business sake, however for him to have put the moves on me and continue it was just something in its own category. I planned on finding out what this was. I was tired of games from people.

I got inside of my limo and had the driver drop me off at my house. The one I shared with Inuyasha for four years. As I stood before the townhome, yes a townhome they are cute and comfy, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of anger. I checked the mail and separated Inuyasha's from my own. Once inside the house I put each into their own area. You know those little mail organizers that people have on their walls, well yeah I own one of those, trust me it does wonders.

I looked around and knew that Inuyasha didn't return last night, that was awesome in my opinion. I used the house phone to call for Sango. She agreed to come over and help me get my things. Yes, I said my things. There was no way in hell I was going to spend the rest of my life in a house full of bad memories and having no idea if he had been having sex with other women on our bed.

So gross, the best idea was to leave most of the furniture and take the things I really wanted. It was most likely going to be one or two boxes. I didn't keep anything business wise in this house, that's why I had an office. The only things housed here were the family stuff I received when I moved out years ago. The only thing here was memories.

I found a random box and start going through the pictures. I found some of our happier days. I found a picture of Inuyasha in a handsome suit and myself in a beautiful mermaid style red dress. We looked so perfect, and yet when you really looked at our faces, you can see the tears reflected in my eyes and the cocky smirk on his face along with his crooked tie.

That was the night I found he had been sleeping with his secretary at work. She had been at the party that night, which was how I caught them. I didn't want to be that type of woman. The one that knows the truth and still remains there with the sad look and the unhappiness pumping through my blood. It wasn't who I was.

I found another box and started dumping the pictures into them to be shredded. I placed letters Inuyasha had written for me in the same box. I wanted nothing of him to remain in my life from this moment onward. To me he didn't exist any longer.

Sango arrived after twenty minutes and helped me go through the whole house. I didn't take any kitchenware, I didn't take any furniture. I didn't take anything, but my clothes and even then I was picky. I took my own personal items. Then I called my attorney and had him start drawing papers of ownership to Inuyasha on this place. I called the phone, electric and water people and took everything out of my name, took my credit cards off all the bills. Everything was left up to Inuyasha.

I took my little cat with me and my one box, yes just one box, and locked the door and left the key under the plant beside the door.

I didn't cry or any such thing. I had left a note saying the place was Inuyasha's and that my attorney would be in touch with him shortly with papers for him to sign.

It wasn't even the end of day before papers were on Inuyasha's desk for him to sign. Mine was signed and by the next day they became official. Inuyasha finally owned his own townhome.

I on the other hand decided to upgrade. I wanted only one bedroom and something I could call my own for once. So I immediately bought a one bedroom house. It had enough space that I could add on if I needed to. It had a pool with a waterfall. A hot tub. A flower garden. This place was domestic. I loved it. There were only a handful of places that I could be myself and this was going to be one of them.

Of course it was gated and there were lots of trees to hide the pool from view as well as most of the house. It wasn't as small as some would think. It had a formal dining room, a living room, a library; a kitchen with a little dining area for less formal stuff, there was a huge master suit and two bathrooms. It was awesome!

I immediately picked out furniture for each room and had planners organizing how things would be placed inside. I would obviously have the final say, but they knew me enough from sets that they knew my taste very well.

Things were looking good, and I knew I was moving fast, but hey I wasn't getting younger you know?

Finally my phone rang and I answered it with a smile knowing exactly who it was. I had changed his ring tone to oddly enough, A Whole New World, from Aladdin. Yup I was a Disney baby, deal with it.

It seemed right for some reason.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked in a breathy type of voice.

I heard laughing and then he spoke, "Hello Kagome. I was hoping that amongst all that you have to do, that you would be able to schedule a dinner tonight at 7?"

"Of course Sesshomaru. Fancy or casual?"

"Let's do casual; I want to catch a movie afterwards."

"Then casual at 7."

"I'll pick you up at 6:30 darling." And with that I heard a click and I was just wondering what I had that was casual…. Hmmm.


	4. Chapter 4

Rockin' It

Chapter Four

A Casual Dinner Date

AN: Thanks to those that have added this story to their fave list or even myself to their fave list, or also those that have made alerts. A special thanks to those that have reviewed. I wait days for reviews, because I like feedback. I really, honestly like to know what it is you like about the story. I like to know what you think about where it's going, or even your own thoughts. I like reviews for those reasons, that's why those particular people are special to me. I know I haven't responded or even updated this story in like a billion years, but hey I'm in college and I'm working on a book right now. So hopefully, I'll be able to update like I plan to. So, I just wanted to say thank you to the fans of Rockin' It.

********On with the story**********

How did this happen? I glanced at the clock and it read 6:00pm. Six freakin' o'clock, seriously? Where did the time go?

Since my new home wasn't ready yet, I was currently receding in a fancy hotel room. Hey, sometimes I actually did act like a rockstar... otherwise nobody would care.

So here I am with my clothes just all over the place. And I am stuck here with no idea of what to wear. I just didn't do casual. I did leather pants and funky shit, not all casual like. It was starting to give me a headache.

I was about to just give up and tell him I wasn't able to go with him tonight, and then my eyes caught a flowery creation. I lite up like a Christmas tree. It was perfect!

The dress was a flowy type of dress; you know what I'm talking about. It was off white with a bunch of flowers. Totally cute! Shoes would either break it or make it fancy.

I looked in the mirror and saw the red bra and panties that looked a bit too sexy on my frame; however I didn't care in the least. They wouldn't show through the dress and that made it perfect for me.

I slipped on the dress and it hugged my breasts just right, then it flowed down until it met the very tops of my knees.

Yet it still missed something. I needed something and that was when I saw the scarf on the dresser. It was a vibrant red color and nothing remarkable. I ended up tying it around me, right under my breasts and made a bow behind my back.

The look was casual, with a tad bit of charm to it. Now for the shoes. Converse baby! Black and white converse hugged my little feet in no time. Making me look awesome, well in my opinion. It looked playful and yet flirty.

I glanced into the mirror. Woohoo – who said I couldn't do casual? Well I did, but that was because I was used to finer things thanks to oddly enough Inuyasha.

I put on some pink and green eye shadow, with some strawberry lip gloss. Not overly done, and not too plain. I placed my hair into a messy bun and found a white flower clip and put it off to the side of the bun.

I knew that I would have to do this look over again at some point, because I looked awesome in this. I started dancing around and enjoyed how the dress rubbed against my legs as I moved. That's when I heard a knock on the door.

I opened it to be greeted with a jean and button down shirt covered Sesshomaru. I have got to say, this man can rock those two items any damn day of the week in my opinion. He almost looked as good as he did in a suit, hell he looked eatable. Yup eatable, I knew I had to be drooling.

He had a single red rose with a pink ribbon tied near the middle and all the thorns were cut off.

I have got to say there is something special in the way a man presents flowers to a woman. It really does communicate a bunch of goodies that you just need to know about him.

Take Sesshomaru and his red rose here. In those three details he communicated: 1. He took pride in appearances, 2. He was a sucker for tradition, 3. He was a caring person, and 4. He was very interested in me.

It made me smile. I took the rose from him and walked out the door. I gave him a hug and said a soft thank you. I also gave him a light kiss upon his cheek.

I had decided not to place the rose in water, but to hold onto it for the night. I wanted to see if it would last.

With those short moments our date began. We ended up making our way to a mom and pop type of place down the road a ways… okay about three miles or ten down the road, but we had Sesshomaru's nice car to get us there.

I have to say it was refreshing. He ordered a burger and I got a bacon grilled cheese. YUMMY! Who doesn't like grilled cheese with honest to god bacon on it?

However, you might not want to ever share fries with a demon.

"Hey! You've almost ate them all you greedy dog." I said with a pout.

All I heard was laughter. I stared at Sesshomaru because I had never in my life heard him laugh like this. It was real and boyish.

Without a single thought running in my head I reached over the table and pulled him into a kiss. I knew it shocked him, and I didn't know what possessed me to do this, but I did it all the same.

As our tongues began to do battle I heard a camera go off. I broke the kiss and looked out the window to see a horde of photographers snapping pictures like crazy.

Before I knew it Sesshomaru had us up, dinner paid for, and out in his car before I could really comprehend what this would mean.

"Sorry Kagome" he said as we drove off.

"No big deal. It happens all the time. Does it matter to you?" I asked with my heart pounding.

He looked at me and a soft smile graced his lips. "Not at all. What happens because of those pictures we can deal with together." He held my hand the rest of the way to his house.

I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips because of his words.

We reached his house in record time and I still couldn't get over how beautiful it was. He closed the door behind us as we entered and I stared at all the pictures. This was his life and he took so much pride in it.

"We didn't get to have dessert. I'll go set up some cake in the kitchen." Sesshomaru said as he made his way into the kitchen.

I took my time and slowly made my way to the kitchen. I stopped in the door and just watched him. He placed small pieces of cake on fine china for crying out loud on the table. Then he got two small glasses of milk and set them up. When he went for the forks, I stopped him. I hugged him from behind and knew he was right. He was so perfect that it was scary.

We didn't say a word as we shared a kiss and he lifted me up on the counter. He slowly removed my panties and I undid his jeans.

That night would be remembered in my mind for the rest of my life. It was the first night I can honestly say I made real love to a man.

It was the first night I ever truly saw Sesshomaru for who he was underneath everything else he put up as a defense. He was a fantastic man. He was a fantastic lover, and he would be the perfect husband. The perfect father. Just perfect for me.

I wasn't saying that I was ready for all of that, but this was the night I first saw him. I mean really saw him. And this was the night I'll remember.


	5. Chapter 5

Rockin' It

Chapter Five

AN: Thanks to everyone that added me, my story, etc to fave lists. Special thanks to those ppl that review… I love that the most lol.

****On with the show****

I woke up to see Sesshomaru watching tv. It happened to be unusual, but heavily so when I noticed it was 4am.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked whipping the sleep from my eyes.

He looked at me with a small smile. "Inuyasha is trying to gain 5 more minutes of fame." He said as he pulled me to him for a deep kiss.

We broke apart to hear what Inuyasha was telling the interviewer.

"Basically, I think she had been cheating with Sesshomaru since the very beginning. You know they used to be best friends back in the day before Kagome got famous. Now she's trying to have her cake and eat it to. It really pisses me off that since I broke up with her, everyone sees me as the bad guy but they don't know her at all. They don't know the damage she has done to me and my career."

"Those are really big words Inuyasha. To me it looks like they are in love and enjoying themselves." The interviewer said as they cut to the photos from the dinner.

I just stared.

"It's a cute picture, I wonder if we can get a copy?" Sesshomaru said with a wondering look in his eyes.

I laughed at him and turned to face him, "That's not the point Sesshomaru. He's painting not only me as bad, but also you and that will have negative effects on your business." I say with a sad smile. I had never wanted anything to hurt this man, and it turned out that my old life was.

I felt arms come around me and I felt lips kiss my neck. "Do not worry about this Sesshomaru's business. I'll survive this. However, we need to do some major PR work. I do not care that they know we are courting. I don't care if they take pictures of us together somewhere. I only care that you do not get a bad rep because of some jealous ex-boyfriend." He whispered in my ear.

I couldn't believe how wonderful he really was. I knew we used to be best friends, but that was back in the day, now we were grown-ups. It was interesting to see he still had his soft spot when it came to me.

I moved myself into his lap and hugged him close to me. I just wanted a hug from this demon. However I quickly felt him growing and with that I felt myself grow wet from just that. I couldn't figure out what on earth he was doing to my body, because every time it was like this.

I lifted up and did some arranging around and slipped him inside of me. I felt so complete with him inside of me, so deep inside of me. I moaned so loud that Sesshomaru laughed.

I looked into his eyes and could see that the smile he had on his face was reflected in his eyes.

We didn't speak at all as I set a slow rhythm. I arched my back and he latched onto my right breast like a newborn pup.

That single thought and the sensations running through my very veins threw me into an orgasm.

I panted softly while Sesshomaru kept thrusting inside of me. It was too much for my body to handle.

"Please…" I gasped out as I orgasmed again.

"Mmmm…. Please what?" Sesshomaru asked as he let go of my breast and stood up. He tossed me onto the bed and wasted no time in getting his cock deep inside of me.

"Ahh…mmmm" I moaned as he reached that secret part inside of me. I moved my legs to his shoulders and held back a scream as he went even farther inside of me.

"Please don't stop Sesshomaru." I cried out at a particular hard thrust.

"I hadn't planned on it." He moaned out.

*****Sesshomaru's POV*****

**She's so tight around us, and so damn hot!**

My eyes got wide as I heard my beast speak to me for the first time in years. I almost lost my rhythm, but I closed my eyes and kept at it. It felt too damn good to let it fall apart now.

I took Kagome's legs off my shoulders and spread them wide apart thrusting a bit faster.

"Ahhh…harder, please harder!" Kagome yelled as she managed to squeeze my ass.

**Soooo demanding isn't she? I like it!**

I thrusted harder and harder inside of Kagome, her eyes were rolling back in her head somewhere while she scratched my back a bit with her nails. I hissed out like some cat and began to use a bit of my demon speed.

"Oh… ahhh… FUCK SESSHOMARU!" Kagome pulled my hair as she came so hard. Her pussy was squeezing my cock and I gritted my teeth and kept my pace up. Nobody ever said I lacked stamina.

**She takes it like a good little bitch doesn't she? Mmmm feisty too. Me likey! Me likey a lot!**

I roared out in pleasure as I kept slamming inside of her. I knew I had to be bruising her but for the life of me I couldn't stop.

***Kagome's POV***

I knew that I would have bruises from this in a matter of minutes but damn it felt so damn good. I could hardly think and the whole time my mind kept going 'fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK' you get the picture.

I felt something very interesting enter me, but for the life of me I couldn't figure it out. Pleasure was blasting off throughout my body and I could barely keep my eyes open.

I couldn't hold it in any more.

"SESSHOMARU!" I screamed as I experienced the type of orgasm you read about. Lights blinded me from nowhere and I was in so much pleasure I didn't even hear the words Sesshomaru said.

"Ka-go-me! Sesshomaru yelled out as he burst deep inside of me.

He bit down on the pillow and ripped it open. Feathers puffed out all over the place as he kept pounding inside of me. We were thrown into another orgasm, as spurts upon spurts of seed got pumped deep inside of me.

We stilled while breathing hard and panting. We glistened with sweat and feathers were attaching themselves to us.

I moved just a little bit and felt something rub against my insides. It made me experience a lesser orgasm.

Sesshomaru grabbed my hair and made me look into his blood red eyes. I had never seen him like this and instead of scaring me it made me want to trust into him again.

I did it again just to see what he would do and he growled at me. "Do not move" he growled out at last.

I didn't understand and my expression most likely gave me away because he kissed me deeply and then growled deep in his throat.

"We are attached for the time being." He said finally. He was holding himself up by his elbows so I wasn't being crushed by his weight. It was a comfortable wait being settled on me though.

I could feel the wetness between my thighs and god help me, but I so wanted to go another round.

I hissed as Sesshomaru pulled a tiny bit out of me and then thrusted back inside. He kept this up and it was so erotic that I was clawing at his back trying to get more.

"You're so hungry…"he whispered as he thrusted a bit faster.

"Mmmm, feels so good Sesshomaru." I moaned deep in my throat as surprisingly I orgasmed at the same time that he did as well.

Slowly he was able to pull out of me all the way. We were no longer locked, and a bunch of cum came dripping out of my pussy.

We laid there and for the life of me it never occurred to me of what just happened. All I knew was that I had just experienced the best sex the world has to offer you. It was rough and oh so good.

Sesshomaru looked at me with an odd expression his eyes were once again golden, and he pulled me to my side and placed my leg around his waist. It lined us up again, but he didn't enter as I was secretly thinking he would. Instead he held me tightly to him and kissed my lips in a soft manner.

We once again fell asleep without a care in the world. 


	6. Chapter 6

Rockin' It

Chapter Six

I sat staring at everything Inuyasha had to say on the subject of Sesshomaru and I. I was on a live interview for a morning news station and the world wanted to know what I thought about what Inuyasha had claimed.

"So Kagome, what is the truth on the subject because we all are dying to know." The lady performing the interview asked me.

For some reason it really bothered me that Inuyasha would take it this far and this public, but hey if he wanted to play with fire then he was going to get burned, and burned pretty badly.

"I think Inuyasha is trying to win over the fans and turn them against me so that he won't seem like the bad guy. However, he is lying. I did not cheat on him once during the five years we were together, nor had I even thought about it." I said in a calm voice. I had nothing to hide from my loving fans.

"So his claims are false?" she asked me.

"Of course they are false. It is true that Mr. Tashio and I were once best friends. However, he went into business and I became famous. We lost touch with one another during these past few years. Now that I am done with Inuyasha I am moving on in life and that means I deserve to have a new man, or demon, in my life." I say with a short laugh at the end. I have a huge smile on my face as I see the fans agreeing with me.

"You certainly do. And demon is right. Mr. Tashio is one of the most wealthy demons on the market and if I say so myself, you two look like you're having a great time in these pictures." She says with a smile.

"Of course. It was fun to just enjoy myself for once." I say.

"Alright, so now you have it guys, our Kagome and Mr. Tashio are officially dating and Inuyasha has made a fool of himself once again." She says as the show ends this segment.

After thanking her, I pick up my things and meet up with Miroku.

"Hmmm, I got a call from a Mr. Jaken two seconds ago." Miroku says as we walk down the hall to the waiting limo.

"Who is Mr. Jaken?" I ask confused.

"Mr. Tashio's assistant. He requests that we attend a business affair, with you of course being on Mr. Tashio's arm for the night. He said it would be a great way to introduce you to all the big wigs in the company and for Mr. Tashio to clear the confusion that is running amuck." Miroku said as we reach the limo.

"What do you think about this?" I ask while opening the door. I look at him instead of inside the limo.

Miroku smiled at me. "I agreed to it, and I'll meet you inside the gala." With that he pushed me into the limo and quickly shut the door.

"I wonder what that was about?" I ask myself out loud.

I heard laughter and jump completely startled to see Sesshomaru sitting next to me with a huge smile.

"Loved the show hun, but we need to go shopping." He said as he told the driver to go to the big spender's street.

"You didn't mention a gala." I say as I look out the window.

"I hadn't planned on attending. But, things changed." He said as he looked at me.

I could feel his eyes on me, but I was still a bit upset and feeling guilty.

He grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him gently. "If I had planned on attending, I would have invited you ages ago sugar. I would be honored if you would accompany me to this gala of my fathers." He said as he kissed my lips.

"Okay baby" I whisper.

The car stopped and we got out to find that we were in front of one of the most expensive gown stores of all time.

I knew I was rich and all of that, but I so didn't shop at these types of stores.

"Don't worry, it's on me today." Sesshomaru said as he pulled me into the store.

Sesshomaru waved off the assistants trying to help us find something and instead started his own hunt for a gown.

I looked around and came across a lingerie area towards the back. A sexy smirk came to my lips and I decided to have a look around.

I saw some black lacy things, some red lacy things, and then I found an icy blue thong and corset set. It was silk and sexy as all get out. I decided to try it on as I spotted Sesshomaru on the other side of the store looking through dresses.

As I looked in the mirror a few minutes later I had to say it was perfect. The thong hugged my hips and the corset placed my breasts on display. It left a bit of my tummy bare so you could see my pierced bellybutton. I had found some silver high heels and they made my legs look like they went on for miles.

I bent down to into a sexy pose and could just imagine Sesshomaru taking me from behind while in this outfit. I knew I had to stop or I would draw Sesshomaru to me.

I took it off, changed into my normal clothes. I made my way to the cashier quietly while keeping an eye on Sesshomaru's position. I paid for the purchase and placed the bag into my purse. The purse was big enough to fit the shoes too, which was perfect for the situation. I wanted to surprise Sesshomaru later.

I almost jumped when Sesshomaru came up to me with a suspicious look on his face. He had a gorgeous icy blue gown in his hands and I gasped as I took it from him and made a run for the changing room.

I couldn't believe a dress like this one existed. I came out of the changing room and Sesshomaru was just staring at me.

The dress was silk and hugged all the right areas. It was only one shoulder and came crashing down to my ankles. I had on the silver shoes I just bought. There was a cut all the way up to my hip which almost gave a preview of the package, but didn't.

It wasn't slutty or anything, it was sexy... maybe a bit too sexy.

"I like it." Sesshomaru said as he got up and started paying the ladies for it. I took it off and placed the shoes back in my bag.

We left there and got back into the limo with smiles on our faces.

"So what time does this gala start at?" I asked Sesshomaru.

"6:30pm" he replied.

"Alright, so what do you want to do for the rest of the day? I have free time do you?" I asked.

"Hmm… let's see what do I want to do right now." He said with a teasing little smirk.

His hand made its way up my sparkly dress I wore to the interview. He placed his fingers to my panties and pushed in a bit, hitting my clit enough to make me moan. I spread my legs a bit wider for him and he snatched my panties clean off.

"Oh… it's like that?" I asked playfully as I started rising my dress up a bit more. It was all the way up to my hips and my legs were spread farther as Sesshomaru got down on his knees in front of me.

I could already feel the wetness on my thighs.

"You are bruised…" he said in a quiet voice.

His fingers gently ran along my bruised pussy lips and I moaned as they picked up moister. "It doesn't matter baby." I said in a whisper.

He glared at me and I gulped back a moan. Damn even his glares turned me on.

"I didn't intend to hurt you, you should have said something." He said in an angry voice.

Without a single hint to his intention he shoved two fingers inside my pussy.

"Ahh…mmm" I moaned as I began to push my hips into his hand. I was soaking wet now and wanted so much more from this demon than two fingers.

"I could have seriously hurt you." He said as he added two more fingers, spreading me bigger. His thumb began to rub circles on my clit make me spasm in pleasure.

"I don't care Sesshy." I moaned out as he thrusted his fingers inside and took them back, only to repeat.

It felt so good to be fingered. Especially when those fingers were long and knew what they were doing.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"I called you…" I moaned as he removed his fingers and began to eat me out in earnest. "Sessshy!" I screamed as I orgasmed right into his mouth.

He licked me clean and kissed me.

He cleaned himself up as I adjusted my dress back into place. There was no hope for those panties.

"I like it." He said gently.

I stared at him. What on earth was he talking about?

"Sesshy. I like it." He replied with a sexy little smirk. The little demon knew how to play my game.


	7. Chapter 7

Rockin' It

Chapter Seven

AN: LMAO I bet you a million dollars that none of you are going to know what hit you during this story. Some already think they know what is going to happen soon…. Well NOPE! Hehehehehe!

****Back to Story****

Sesshy and I had been having so much for the few hours we had to spend together. We ended up at the park swinging on the child's swing set.

We were laughing so hard that it was just plain funny. Every little kid wanted us to play with them and we did!

It was fun watching Sesshy play a pirate captain out to get all the girlies. The parents looked on in a bit of jealousy. Not having the guts to play with their children, or not the interest.

We didn't mind it as we played along with the children. The girls pulled me up to the jungle gym while the boys, including Sesshomaru, tried to make a grab for us.

"It's not going to happen Sesshomaru!" I yelled with laughter as I was trying to keep from being tagged by him. It was hilarious to see him try to think about it so hard.

Finally I made a mad dash for the other side of the playground to safety. I didn't make it. Sesshy tackled me to the sand.

"Hahahahaha" I laughed as I looked at him.

Since it was beginning to get a bit darker the parents were heading home with their children and they waved at us.

"You're great with children, and not afraid to break a heel or mess up your hair in the sand." Sesshomaru said suddenly.

I just smiled and we ended up wrestling for a bit while I was trying to get away from him.

I managed to get away, just barely and made my way up to the swing set again.

I started swinging as high as I could and Sesshy joined me.

Finally as I felt like I was going to burst with the pure joy this moment was he jumped off of his swing and landed, like it was natural, on his feet. I had to laugh as he stood in front of mine with his arms spread wide ready to catch me.

I flew through the air and oddly enough he caught me in his arms and twirled me around. We shared a little kiss.

It was fun, just pure fun.

Sesshomaru glanced at his watch and noticed what time it was. Our limo was waiting for us and as I glanced at his watch too I noticed that time went flying by.

"Oh my goodness I have to get ready!" I went running off for the limo while Sesshomaru walked slowly towards me with a small smile.

"Yes we both need to get ready since it starts in thirty minutes." He said slowly as he got into the limo behind me.

"I had fun, did you?" I asked while I grabbed his hand.

"Of course I did." He smirked.

We pulled up to his house and found our way into showers. Completely separate showers, because we were running late already.

I stood in the bathroom's attached powder room drying my hair completely and then curling it up into a high bun. I found a cute tiara like bun holder and placed it in my hair. I placed some silver and blue eye shadow on and a light pink lipstick. I also used the mascara to amplify my eyes big time.

I had secretly stashed the lingerie in here and got into them. I stepped into the shoes and then slid my dress on. It glided across my skin the way silk was supposed to. I loved that feeling almost as much as I loved the feel of Sesshys hands.

I looked in the mirror and smiled at the goddess that seemed to have taken my place.

I stepped out of the room and found nobody. It kind of surprised me, but I dropped it. I went down the stairs and headed for the front door. That's where I saw the tux wearing Sesshomaru. His hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and he looked so handsome.

He had this sweet little smile on his lips as he watched me walk towards him.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful." He whispered to me.

"Thank you, you look stunning hun." I said to him as we shared a small kiss.

"Now close your eyes." He said.

I closed my eyes and he placed a box in my hand. I opened them and saw it was a necklace box. I opened it to see a chocker made of diamonds. I gasped and looked up at him.

"Can you put it on me?" I asked as I turned around.

He placed it on me and I loved it. It wasn't too tight or anything, perfect.

I turned back and kissed him again.

He placed a small bracelet on my wrist and I smiled at the words engraved into the silver.

*Sesshomaru loves Kagome always and forever*

I felt tears gather in my eyes and the next thing I knew we were in each other's arms hugging and kissing.

It was the cutest thing anyone had ever done for her and she would always wear it from that night on.

"We are going to be later than is appropriate if we do not go now." Sesshomaru whispered as he kissed my lips once more and opened the door.

I happened to glance at the hanging mirror not too far away and saw how the jewelry had made me look even more beautiful. I smiled as I touched the bracelet and I walked out the door.

We got into the limo and were off to this gala of Sesshomaru's.

I was kind of nervous of what I would find there; however I knew we would be alright.

We eventually pulled up to this fabulous house that looked bigger than even Sesshomaru's. There were lots of limos around and lights glittered on throughout the house. We walked up and entered the house. We made our way to the ballroom and were announced by the butler.

"Entering Lord Sesshomaru and his guest Kagome" he said.

I noticed that everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to watch us descend the steps into the ballroom.

I had my arm within Sesshomaru's and smiled at everyone. He looked at me with a smile and I could hear women everywhere swoon at the sight.

I had to keep myself from laughing. Yes everyone still thought of Sesshomaru as a hard ass demon that hated everyone.

I knew better.

Soon I found myself being pulled into a hug by a demon that looked very similar to Sesshomaru.

"I am so glad you could bring this outstanding beauty with you tonight Sesshomaru." He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm Inu Tashio, Sesshomaru's father, it's a pleasure to have you join us tonight Kagome. May you enjoy yourself." He said as he pulled away from me to shake Sesshomaru's hand.

"Father, please keep from embarrassing Kagome and myself tonight." Sesshomaru replied in his cold tone.

"Did I embarrass you Kagome?" Inu Tashio asked with a look of shock upon his face.

"No, of course not sir." I said reassuringly.

"Oh none of that sir stuff Kagome, you can call me Papa." Inu Tashio said as Sesshomaru growled at him.

I started laughing at the old demons antics. "If it would please you so, then of course I'll call you Papa." I said with a small smile.

Sesshomaru just stared at me, as did almost everyone else.

"Excellent, then let me share a dance with you." Inu Tashio said as he began to pull me away from Sesshomaru.

Suddenly I found myself in a tug of war with Sesshomaru holding onto my left hand and Inu Tashio holding onto my right.

"I think it would be right if I myself danced with Kagome first father." Sesshomaru said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

I looked between the two and saw both demons not wanting to let go. I had no idea what was passing between them, but something was for sure.

"Fine, but I want to have the second dance." Inu Tashio let go and went to find his mate.

I sighed and looked back at Sesshomaru who had his cold mask back in place. He hated to have shown that much emotion to strangers.

I began to lead him out to the dance floor and soon a song began to play. It was slow and I looked over and saw Inu Tashio had made his way to the DJ to change it.

I laughed at his little antics and smiled up at Sesshomaru, who I could tell wanted to laugh at his father too.

(Cascada Everytime We Touch)

We got into a comfortable position and began to slow dance. I rested my head on his chest and smiled as the music washed over me.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

I felt Sesshomaru take my hand in his and start to stroke it with his thumb. We kept with our motions but I knew his eyes were closed as well.

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

We moved a part and Sesshomaru grabbed my face and planted a sweet kiss on my lips. I knew that most of the women in the room were glaring at me and I honestly didn't care what these people thought.

"My turn!" We were shocked to hear the voice boom through the ballroom and I looked to see Inu Tashio grinning from ear to ear at us.

"Come on Sesshomaru, share your beauty with your father, at least a dance." He said as he came between Sesshomaru and I.

A song began to play and the two of us danced outrageously. Everyone was laughing at Inu Tashio and his crazy antics. I just kept with whatever he was doing. Nothing crazy, just humoring him in this.

Soon the song ended and it found Inu Tashio whispering in my ear, "He really likes you and acts like you are his mate already. I can't wait to see my grand pups." And with that he was off to torture someone else.

I walked back to where Sesshomaru was sipping a flute of wine. There were a few women trying to win his attentions and he just glared at them. I felt jealousy grab ahold of me, but then I remembered what Inu Tashio had said and let it die.

"Are you alright?" I asked gently as I came up to him and stood on tip toes to kiss his lips.

I heard more than a few whispers of "tramp" here and there, but let it go. They were just jealous they didn't have this fine demon on their arm.

"Perfect now that I have you by my side again." He whispered.

"Why don't you two get a room!" yelled someone. I knew that voice and as I turned to see who it was, I saw Inuyasha and Kikyou standing off to the side of us.

Everyone in the room turned to see what was happening.

Inu Tashio approached knowing how the brothers could get. But, he didn't want to jump in without giving time for us to settle this.

"Hello Inuyasha, Kikyou." I said nicely.

"Oh save the nice speech. I know you secretly have it out for me." Inuyasha said.

I blinked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?" I asked finally.

"You were angry that I ended up choosing Kikyou over you, so you go get the next best thing Sesshomaru." He said, as Kikyou looked at him sensing the same thing I was, jealousy.

"First off, I don't care who you end up with Inuyasha. I wish you well. Second, there is no way in hell you're better than Sesshomaru. He makes you look like a child." I said without thinking about it.

"You bitch!" Inuyasha yelled, but Kikyou kept him from leaping at me.

Sesshomaru moved in front of me to keep me safe. "Were you even invited to this gala?" he asked coldly while looking down at his brother.

"I live here asshole!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha! Will you stop embarrassing us?" scolded a woman I had yet to meet.

Inuyasha looked at the woman with hatred. I was taken aback, because I was pretty sure this woman was his mother. One I knew he loved.

"Embarrassing you? I'm embarrassing you now mother?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes you are! You barge in here yelling and using foul language. Insulting females and such." She said with a hiss.

"How you have changed mother. Now Sesshomaru is your favorite. I guess you really are what everyone thinks of you. A good for nothing whore!" he yelled at her.

I wasn't even aware of moving, but the next thing I heard was a loud SMACK radiate throughout the room. I looked to see I had just smacked the hell out of Inuyasha and he glared at me.

I glared back now.

"Do not speak to her in such a way. I remember how you told me you loved your mother more than anyone. Now you stand here and insult her. How dare you? She was trying to save YOU!" I yelled.

He just stood there glaring at me. Everyone was looking at me completely shocked that I had just smacked him.

"You made this happen Inuyasha. You cheated on me. You have a perfectly good looking woman on your arm tonight. Can't you just enjoy yourself for once in your damn life and shut the hell up about things you created." I said and with that I left to go sit down elsewhere.

I didn't wait to see what happened. I just walked away. I knew from the change in his eyes that he understood what I was telling him. I was telling him to shut up and be happy in life.

Eventually people went back to normal and soon I found someone tilting my head back for a kiss and it was Sesshomaru.

"Thank you for getting that annoyance to be quiet for once." He whispered.

He sat next to me and we just held hands and watched as everyone danced and enjoyed themselves.

"To aid in getting everyone back in a happier mood, I am requesting Kagome to come up here and sing us all a song." A voice said into a mic.

I glanced over and it was Inuyasha's mother. She had a small smile upon her face as she looked my way.

The crowd parted for me and I saw a piano and headed right for it.

I moved the mic made it where I could play the piano and sing at the same time.

I sat down and looked out at the crowd. They stared at me surprised. I usually didn't play piano in my songs. But, what nobody, including Sesshomaru, knew was I had just created a new song for what type of mood I was in during my time with Sesshomaru.

It was going to released soon.

"I wrote something a few days ago, about how I am currently feeling and I would like for you to be the first to hear it." I said it into the mic, but I only looked at one demon in particular, Sesshomaru.

"It's called Glitter in the Air, I hope you like it" I said as I started playing the music.

Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?  
Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care"?

It's only half past the point of no return  
The tip of the iceberg  
The sun before the burn  
The thunder before the lightning  
The breath before the phrase  
Have you ever felt this way?

Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?  
You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone  
Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?  
Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?

It's only half past the point of oblivion  
The hourglass on the table  
The walk before the run  
The breath before the kiss  
And the fear before the flames  
Have you ever felt this way?

La La La La La La La La

There you are, sitting in the garden  
Clutching my coffee,  
Calling me sugar  
You called me sugar

Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?  
Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?  
Tonight

At the end I was just smiling softly, and then I heard the applause come.

I saw Sesshomaru come up to me and kiss me in front of everyone, once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Rockin' It

Chapter Eight

It had been a month since the gala and everyone was raving about my new song. A new cd was being made, so Sesshomaru and I were spending less time together. Plus my new house was finished!

"Wow this is really home like." Sesshomaru said as we walked through the halls and rooms of my new house.

"Well eventually I want a family. I didn't want a single lifestyle type of home." I said gently.

"A little girl in a dress running around like she's the boss?" Sesshomaru said with a soft smile.

I laughed, "And a boy as strong as his father, at least in his mind." I said as I tugged on a strand of his hair.

"He'll have a wooden sword and she'll have a teddy bear and they will all be dragged behind them everywhere they go." He said with a twinge of excitement.

"He'll have his father's hair, all soft and beautiful" I said with a distant look.

"She'll have her mother's hair and it will be in little pigtails." He said with a smile.

I couldn't breathe as I looked at the smile on his face.

"Of course!" I looked away and laughed, "Well, that's far off any ways." I said.

I started to walk into the master bedroom. Sesshomaru grabbed my arm and stared. I was about to ask what was wrong when he kissed me.

"Why far off?" he asked.

I just stared at him completely not getting it.

"Children… Why are they far off?" He asked.

"Oh! Because silly, I want to be married before I have any children." I said and walked into the room. Leaving Sesshomaru in the hall.

"Holy cow, they did it!" I yelled. I was in the bathroom looking at my vision come alive.

There was a huge tub you had to walk up steps to get to, only two wide steps. Candles graced the corners of each step. The tub was marble and just beautiful.

The shower was two shower heads with a small waterfall type of thing out of the rock wall in the middle. It was blocked off from the rest of the room by dark colored blocks (kind of like those clear ones you see on some buildings).

I couldn't help myself. I began to fill the tub out of excitement. I poured some soap in to create lots of bubbles.

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled for him… Wondering where he went off to. I began stripping my clothes off and didn't wait. I got in as the tub was half full.

"Sesshomaru, you have got to get in here babe?" I yelled.

I was playing with the bubbles and heard Sesshy enter the bathroom.

"This is beautiful." He said quietly.

I looked at him hearing his quietness. He was normally a quiet person at times; however this was unusual even for him.

He slowly began stripping his clothes and I couldn't help but watch him. He moved slowly which made me think maybe something was wrong with him. But, as he joined me it was with a soft smile.

"You okay Sesshy?" I asked quietly as I got onto his lap and hugged him.

The tub was still filling up, but it was kind of quiet.

"I'm great hun. Just thinking." He said as he kissed me.

"This is great, right?" I asked as I took in the bathroom again. Loving the exotic feel to it.

"Yes, it's perfect." He whispered as he began to lick my ear.

I turned to look at him surprised by the sudden mood change.

His eyes were a shade darker than normal. He was looking at me kind of funny and kept messing with my ear. Him and his weird fetishes.

"How about December?" he asked as he began to kiss my neck.

"What about December?" I was confused on where his thoughts were at.

Sesshomaru stared deeply in my eyes and very slowly a smile came beaming onto his face.

"I know this isn't traditional in any form, especially since we are butt naked in a bathtub, but hopefully you can forgive me for this wasn't my plan, but now that we have talked about it, I really like the idea of it." He said as he just stared at me.

I knew I wasn't born yesterday but for the life of me I couldn't understand what on this damn planet he was thinking or about to say.

"Will you be my wife Kagome?" he whispered his eyes all puppy like with a tint of uncertainty in them.

I couldn't believe I was hearing those words from Sesshomaru! However soon enough I was able to keep myself from jumping him and calmly said, "Yes".

***Two Weeks Later***

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen! Our beloved Kagome is set to marry Sesshomaru Tashio in December!"

I stared at the screen and smiled as I saw pictures of Sesshy and myself fly across the screen. Fans were in the studio going crazy. All waiting for yours truly to get out there and give them a new preview of my cd that was due to come out in two days.

"KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOME!" I had to laugh at my fans chanting my name.

"Here she is singing her new hit, Commitment!"

I walked onto the stage in blue jeans, black high heels, and a flowery shirt that was just too cute. I sat on the stool there with the mic in my hand.

"Hey everyone, this is kind of new for me and it was a last minute addition to the cd… so let me know what you think alright?" I said as I looked out at the audience.

(Commitment by LeAnn Rimes)

_What I'm lookin' for_

_Is a love that's forever  
Someone who can capture my soul in a heartbeat  
And stay for all time  
What I'm prayin' for  
Is a match made in heaven  
Someone who will worship my body  
And still put his heart on the line_

Commitment  
Someone who'll go the distance  
I need somebody with staying power  
Who'll make me go weak in the knees  
Commitment  
And everything that goes with it  
I need honor and love in my life from somebody  
Who's playin' for keeps

What I'm searching for  
Is a man who'll stand by me  
Who will walk through the fire  
And be my flame in the night  
I won't settle for  
Less than what I deserve  
A friend and a lover who'll love me  
For the rest of my life

Commitment  
Someone who'll go the distance  
I need somebody with staying power  
Who'll make me go weak in the knees  
Commitment  
And everything that goes with it  
I need honor and love in my life from somebody  
Who's playin' for keeps

Yeah I've had promises broken  
Three words left unspoken  
They just left me achin' for more  
But I'll fight temptation  
I won't be impatient  
There's one thing that's worth waitin' for

Commitment  
Someone who'll go the distance  
I need somebody with staying power  
who'll make me go weak in the knees

Commitment  
And everything that goes with it  
I need honor and love in my life from somebody  
Who's playin' for keeps

Commitment  
Someone who'll go the distance  
I need somebody with staying power  
who'll make me go weak in the knees

Commitment  
And everything that goes with it  
I need honor and love in my life from somebody  
Who's playin' for keeps

weyyyyyyy  
Commitment

The crowd when crazy in applause and I smiled at them. It seemed they really liked the song.

"Alright Kagome! That was awesome… Now hun we all have a surprise for you." The host said as the crowd calmed down with grins on their faces.

I sat down in a chair near the host and looked surprised. Nobody usually had surprises for me.

"I wonder what it is." I said to no one in particular.

"Not what, but who." The host said as suddenly a door opened and out walked none other than, Sesshomaru.

"Sesshy!" I didn't even realize I said it as I jumped up and ran to him. I hugged him and he twirled me around, not even realizing we were live on national TV.

The audience started whistling and applauding, and even giggling.

"Awww you too are just too cute together." The host said as we were both blushing a bit and sat down.

"So we have heard from Kagome, but not you Sesshomaru. So what's going on with you lately?" the host asked.

"Well, as most of the world knows, I'm a busy man so I don't normally do these types of things. However, I wanted to surprise Kagome today." Sesshomaru said as he smiled.

The women in the crowd were making awing noises and it made him blush a tad bit, nobody but me saw it though.

"And why today of all days did you want to surprise Kagome?" the host said.

"Because when I proposed to her I didn't have a ring since it was not planned out. And today I do." Sesshomaru said as he got out of his seat and kneeled down in front of me and held out a ring.

I just stared at him. I wasn't the type that needed a ring to prove anything. And THIS was not what I ever expected him to do.

"I know I already asked you to be my wife, you said yes, but today I want to ask again. So Kagome, will you marry me?" Sesshomaru asked as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

I couldn't help it; I teared up as I hugged him and said, "Of course silly."


End file.
